


lazy morning

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: in my heart (it's only you) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: “Kwon,” he mumbled gruffly, “stubble.”





	lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavyrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyrains/gifts).



Something tickled his exposed forehead. His fringe moved to the side, gravity making it fall from his position. It was itchy and spiky, almost like little needles poking his skin. Though it was definitely more irritating than painful. The roughness of it scratching more of his forehead as it moved.

The arms around him pulled him closer and the rough thing scratched up his forehead to the top of his head. He barely felt it now but he was sensitive to the feeling of it.

Jihoon cuddled closer, pitifully trying to run away from whatever was scratching his forehead and he buried his face deeper between the neck and collarbone. He breathed in and it smelled like soap and musk. It was a natural scent and Jihoon wanted to fall asleep again.

The alarm rang behind him loudly. He closed his eyes tighter, trying to resist the reality that they needed to get up.

“Ugh,” the voice above him grunted, “I forgot to turn off the daily alarm.”

Arms reached further behind him but Jihoon was still caged inside it. He was forced to move back and go along with the movement since they were situated in the middle of the bed and the bedside table was a body roll away. But Jihoon smiled at the clumsiness despite not seeing whatever was happening.

The roughness scratched at his forehead again and he grumbled, complaining wordlessly. It wasn’t like he didn’t have his own set of roughness. He just didn’t appreciate it against his exposed forehead.

A warm hand held the back of his head and pulled him closer, forcing his nose to be buried deeper in the space between the neck and throat. A strong arm pushed against his back so that no air passed between them. Legs slotted between his own even under the blankets, and then they were tangled. Almost as if they were melting together to become one. Their hearts beating in a soothing rhythm, neither too fast nor too slow. Their chests did hit against each other for each exhale but Jihoon was comfortable.

Except for the rough stubble that he was now very sensitive to.

“Kwon,” he mumbled gruffly, “stubble.”

“‘dun ‘ana,” the voice of the body beside him slurred despite speaking in a full sentence earlier for the alarm.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon warned, pinching his side, “it hurts.”

“But we’re _comfy_ ,” Soonyoung whined, not letting go but instead moved his head. He gave them some space to look at each other.

It looked weird, even after years of growing up together and seeing it almost daily. It clashed against his skin and chubby cheeks. It also clashed against his hair because it wasn’t the same color. It was odd but almost cute. Jihoon reached up and ran his thumb on Soonyoung’s chin. It was coarse and spiky and Jihoon couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

Soonyoung’s eyes were still closed but the way his lips twitched as signs of laughter told Jihoon he was no longer asleep.

Then suddenly, a pair of lips kissed his with a loud smooch that echoed inside the room. The lips then moved to his forehead, the stubble scratching his face again as Soonyoung kissed his face from his forehead to his eyelid to his nose, cheek, then back on his lips.

It stunk.

“Fuck, _Kwon_!” Jihoon said while Soonyoung biting at his bottom lip. “Morning breath! Gross! _Stop_!”

Large hands cupped his cheeks and despite the both of them lying down on the bed, Soonyoung managed to turn Jihoon’s head at an angle and deepened the kiss.

When Soonyoung pulled away, their lips were puffy, wet, and red. Soonyoung ran his tongue on the bottom of his lips, only almost distracting Jihoon from his annoyance. But Soonyoung caressed his thumbs against Jihoon’s cheeks, his eyes filled with love and pride and happiness that the swell of Jihoon’s heart successfully redirected the irritation.

“You have stubbles growing too,” Soonyoung said and Jihoon forced down a rising blush, “and you taste horrible.”

Jihoon kicked a laughing Soonyoung out of the bed, grumbling out loud about how cheeky boyfriends had no room in this house.

The echo of Soonyoung’s booming laughter resounded throughout the room that Jihoon knew his neighbors were going to complain but… who cared?

**Author's Note:**

> ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEEZ ([@2capts](https://twitter.com/2capts))! i was planning on uploading this on the day itself but i finished it early. hahaha.
> 
> anyway, lemme explain: i just wanted to write gift fics to my soonhoon mutuals because tbh my fics would never have gotten this far without them. so if we're mutuals and you want a fic, please reply to [this tweet](https://twitter.com/shinybicho/status/1011224633352208384) with your ao3/twitter handle, birthday, and a choice between fluff or angst. or dm me if you don't wanna share your bday. hahaha. (if we're not mutuals (yet), have a conversation/fangirl with me, i'm pretty easy hahaha)
> 
> next would be a belated gift fic for sam ([@kwonsvobo](https://twitter.com/kwonsvobo)/coldartist) because i came up with this series too late hahaha.
> 
>  **last reminders regarding this "series"** : all fics can stand alone unless stated otherwise. main focus is on soonhoon. plot will be whatever i come up with/feel like unless requested specifically by the birthday celebrant. word count will vary. posting dates will also vary.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.
> 
> TALK TO ME: [personal twt](http://twitter.com/shinybicho) | [fanfiction twt](https://twitter.com/haengbokhaeya) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
